


Picture

by Winxy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, naked baby running amok, non sexual teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxy/pseuds/Winxy
Summary: J.J.'s parents find the picture of him when he was little and his first time skating.  Yuri P has a field day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the anime, there is a picture of J.J. when he was little and he is dressed similar to Eric Cartman from South Park.

The wedding was only a few months away, and there was still a lot to do- make the invitations, settle on a menu, decide on the decorations and all that jazz. J.J.'s mother was going through old pictures of her son to use for a wedding album when she came across a long forgotten favorite- a small J.J. on the ice rink wearing his old blue and yellow hat with a yellow puff on top, his red coat that went to his waist. She showed her husband, who too marveled at the memory and snapped a picture of it on his phone and uploaded it to J,J,'s instagram page with the caption "Our little boy has grown up <3". He then set the phone down and continued to clean out the space and look for more pictures.

Meanwhile, J.J.'s instagram page blew up with comments like "So cute!" but a few of the skaters could only snicker and post references to a show called South Park and calling him Eric Cartman. At first J.J. didn't know what they were talking about until he could remember what picture they were talking about. He hurriedly checked his instagram and there it was staring him in the face. He slumped over onto the couch and rested his head in Isabella's lap in defeat "I knew I should have burned that thing when I found it last..." rather than burning it, he had buried it in the deepest corner of the attic in an old album.

"Come on babe, it can't be that bad" she pet his head and glanced at his phone only to stop and stare at it. She couldn't believe that J.J. used to be a little pudgy but that was just baby fat that he eventually lost thanks to puberty. For a full minute she looked to her full grown fiancee then to the picture and she finally burst out laughing to which his only reaction was to glare at her and pout. "I'm sorry J.J." she took a breath to settle herself and wipe away tears of laughter "but I didn't know you were that into cosplay when you were a kid!" this sent her into a whole new fit of laughter and happy tears.

"I knew I never should have told you!" he huffed and walked off but she caught his arm and looked at him with her best bedroom eyes she could summon and promised to make it up to him, he smiled coyly and led the way to their room.

Some of the foreign skaters needed context to what was so funny about the picture, so a few American fans explained what was going on and provided links where episodes of South Park were available to view online. One Russian skater was more intrigued by the prospect of getting under Jean-Jaques Leroy's skin by the name of Yuri Plisetsky, and in the matter of one month, he had watched all seasons available of the show to properly piss off J.J. The next time they saw each other was at Skate Canada once again and he had changed J.J.'s ringtone on his phone to a certain song so that every time J.J. called it would play. Now all that was left to do was set the trap and have J.J. call him while they were around other people. They were warming up in the waiting area when Yuri had pretended to lose his phone, when it was in his gym bag. He nonchalantly asked "J.J. can you call my phone? I don't remember where I left it..."

J.J. was suspicious from the start and asked "Why would I call your phone? You don't even like me!"

"Just call my damn phone, shit head!" he retorted back, J.J. finally giving in and calling the younger teen's phone. The very loud and very familiar tune erupted from the gym bag, J.J. first blanching to ghost white then bright pink with embarrassment and finally deep red with rage.

The rest of the skaters present were unprepared for "Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch" and every single one either lost their composure and bent over laughing or were biting their lips to try and keep their misguided glee to themselves. Yuuri and Victor were among those who were trying to keep it in because they knew it was morally wrong to laugh at J.J.'s expense at something he never had control over. The poor young man could do nothing but storm off to the bathroom, tears in his eyes. Immediately everyone stopped laughing, feeling horrible for making him cry. All eyes turned to Yuri, who too felt terrible about it, all he wanted to do was tease him a little not make him cry!

With a long sigh, he asked to nobody in particular "Why is it when I find something funny, it's usually wrong?"

"Because you are a dick to people you don't like" Otabek chimed in with his low baritone voice. Yuri quickly called his grandpa and asked for a special favor and it was delivered in a few minutes. He made his way to the bathroom where he heard J.J. sniffling by himself. He heard Yuri calling for him and he cursed him out.

"I'd never do anything that mean to you, you little shit!" he kicked the stall and the entire structure rattled.

"Shut up and check my instagram page, you big baby!" Yuri called back. Confused and interested, J.J. did as he was told and it was a short minute long video of a toddler Yuri Plisetsky running around naked with bubbles covering his body, with his grandfather holding the camera chasing him throughout the house trying to get him into his night clothes. The little boy was giggling while his grandpa was holding the camera in one hand while a drying towel was in his other hand.

"Yuracha!" his grandpa called out "Come here you rascal! You've gotta get ready for bed!" the elderly man couldn't stop laughing at the cuteness of the situation while tiny Yuri mocked him with his baby voice.

"You gotta catch me first Grandpa!" then the video ended and J.J. was stunned beyond words. He watched the video a few more times before snickering and then letting out a belly laugh.

"Oh my god!" he roared. "I never thought that YOU would be able to be this cute!"

Yuri blushed and said "You better be grateful! This is much more embarrassing than a stupid picture!" Within days, the video had gone viral around the world, and it would be a long time until anyone let him live it down, especially J.J.


End file.
